Her Place
by SatoriatParis
Summary: Brick decides it's time to put a certain redheaded leader girl in her place. [Inspired by the story Reds by Aku Blossom] [Warning: Might change rating to M]
1. Chapter 1

I know, I got other two stories to update/finish and stuff. But this struck me. Also, I'm not into humour stuff lately. I wanted to do something dark. Even if I suck at it (I know I also suck at humour, but you get me).

The intentional idea was to make it an one-shot that approached matters such as victim-blaming (definition: wiki/Victim_blaming) and the different views society has of the same characteristics in a man and in a woman (more simply: why do so many people dislike Blossom for being bossy and conceited whereas Brick's just the same - if not worse - but people seem to like it in him?).

Am I taking stuff too seriously? Either way, read, review and let me know if I should continue like this or make it one-shot instead!

**Chapter 1**

The way she walked, the way she spoke, the way she fought and the way she stood. They were all much too teasingly annoying for his liking, but only seemed to make him drawn into her more and more each time. Stupid PowerPuff and her cocky allure.

Brick never had shame in hide his utterly despise against the female specie. They were inferior and their only reason to be was of entertainment for men. Too sentimental, too soft, too kind, too nice, too weak. And this wouldn't apply only to his and his brothers' counterparts, they were a mere reflexion of the overall specie. Even the self-proclaimed "evil", "mean", "bitches" and "tough girls" were doing nothing but trying to fit into something nature would never allow them to be. Princess Morebucks? Nothing but a ball of cries moved by money. Sedusa? Attention-seeker slut. Oh wait, Buttercup was tough? Thank element X for putting up a fight, but she'd still act like an angry baby that didn't get what it wanted.

But the pink-eyed one? That was the worst. She did not act any evil, like Princess, or tough-tomboy, like her sister, but she was the one that got into his nerves the most. She acted with femininity, like her fellow ones, but never backed down or gave up, like she should. She thought herself superior to him in all the senses all while flaunting her female features like she was stood in a freaking pedestal above him. Like she was too good for him.

All in all, she was a bitch that did not know her place and he was sick of it. It was about time he taught her a lesson.

* * *

He had been with his brothers, causing trouble in phenomenal proportions, as usual, when she and the sisters arrived with the usual demand to stop. He turned around to see the three super heroines floating above them, a determined look in their eyes at first, before his counterpart grinned in a smug way, which hit a button.

"You boys never learn" she said, raising an eyebrow "Cant you see all you're doing is wasting time?"

"I'd like to see how long it takes 'till I break ya face, tots." he growled in anger.

instead of seeing the usual angry reaction, all she did was snort "You're pathetic." The button pressed harder. "We are and have always been better than you." Press. "Cant you see it, Bricky?" her voice turned mockingly soft. Press. "You. Will always. Lose."

That day he decided it was time she learnt that lesson.

* * *

Blossom sat sorely. The wooden chair was uncomfortable, as uncomfortable as the situation she was in, and her state did not help it at all.

She hugged the long green parka tightly around her shoulders and she would have been biting her lip if it wasn't cut. The cop sat in front of her had a big, round belly and a mustache that accompanied the way he twisted his mouth thoughtfully, looking her up and down and nodding. Blossom could only mentally thank Buttercup for handing her coat when they found her.

After some thought, the cop excused himself for a moment and left the three girls alone in his own office. The girls stood sat, confusedly. Blossom's lip turned into a thin line as her eyes fell into her lap. Her heart pumped heavily into her chest and it felt like she was going to throw up her own stomachs, that a bottle of frozen water had been dropped into her blood veins.

"Blossom?" She jumped as a fingerless hand touched her side. The hand's owner was take back. "Sorry." Bubbles smiled in a whisper.

Blossom shook her head, not taking her eyes off her lap "It's ok." In another situation she'd have been the one to apologize for her shakiness, for acting so awfully bad.

_Stupid! Weak! _A shiver ran through her spine and she lightly shook her head.

By her other side, Buttercup grunted moodily "What's the matter with that cop?"

Bubbles shrugged her shoulders "I guess he might be…" she began twirling one of her pigtails around her finger (or rather "hand") "Shocked." she spoke quietly.

Buttercup grunted again as she stood up "Well, he better do something about it." She stood and start pacing the room. Phones ringing and mutters could be heard outside. "I mean, these bastards have gotten away with everything for too long, now. They have never even gone jail!" Both her sisters nodded. But something hit, and one of them didn't fully agree.

"We shouldn't be here."

Bubbles and Buttercup shot around and fitted Blossom, who had just whispered. She had her head buried in her hands, and they noticed she was trembling slightly.

Bubbles exchanged glances with Buttercup "Wh-what-"

"Let's just go." Blossom cut her off and straightening her back up as her eyes ran over her surroundings worriedly, some tears welling up, blinding her pink eyesn "We shouldn't have come here. Lets go home, lets forget about it-"

"Don't you dare." It was Buttercup's time to cut her warningly. "Besides, what were we suppose to say to the police chief!?"

"T, to forget about it." Blossom told, provoking a snort from Buttercup.

"Forget!? Hah, lovely." she rolled her eyes "'_Hey Mr Lebowski, do you know all that story? Can you kinda let it go?_'" Buttercup mocked, ignoring the warning hisses from Bubbles "'_Yeah, just take all that story about ra-_'"

"Shut up!" a shout from Blossom cut her off. Buttercup turned around to see that her sister had buried her head in her hands again and was sobbing, while Bubbles; blue eyes glared furiously at her.

'Sorry.' she mouthed at her glaring sister, who rolled her eyes and resumed to try comforting their shattered leader.

The green clad girl sighed and sat in the nearest chair she could find, laying her elbows over her knees as she watched her sisters and bit her lip.

She hated to see her sister like that, she'd hated the feeling she got when they found she had gone missing after the battle and she hated the feeling when they found her.

_"What do you mean, you did not see her!?" Buttercup bellowed_

_"I thought she had come to see you!" Bubbles justified throwing her hands in the air "I mean, she's proud but she'd ask for help if she needed, right? And, she, she would have told us if she was heading home after the fight, right?"_

_Buttercup bit her lip. Her sister's reasoning was right, there was no way she would have gone home and no possible she would still be fighting that RowdyRuff, the sky was darkening already._

_She nodded determinately before getting Bubbles to go look for her._

A shudder ran along the green-eyed girl's spine and she shut her eyes.

_She had been looking long and hard and still no sign of her. Buttercup's worry had start to raise as she went further and further from the spot in the agitated downtown they were in. Her search had naturally dragged her to nearby the outskirts of Townsville, which was never a good sign._

_Suddenly, her scanning eyes spotted something in the horizon and she narrowed them only to see a red streak flying across the sky. Buttercup gasped and her basic instincts told her to pin him down and demand informations._

_But her sensible side spoke louder as she flew straight and fast to the spot the red streak had just left._

_Buttercup landed in a narrow and long alley, her body stiffening. She activated her night vision and her lime green eyes scanned the area as her fists were tightened, ready for a fight. As a superhero, you know better than just speak out loud when in an alley your nemesis had just been in._

_However, the heavy silence was broken by soft sobs that made her jump and turn around, spotting a shaking shadow, apparently a feminine one._

_Slowly, she floated near to the shadow, that cried and sobbed timidly, but she thought it familiar, anyhow._

_When she'd gotten close enough, it hit her._

_"Blossom?!"_

"Ladies." the police chief's voice cut through the room.

Buttercup nodded as she took her original seat, next to Blossom, while he did the same. The redhead herself straightened her back, trying to put back her composure.

The police chief straightened a handful of paper sheets he had in his hands, landed them on the table "Well, Blossom." he started, enlacing his short, chubby fingers together as he eyed the teenager in front of him "That's quite a story you have here."

The redhead gulped unawarely as Buttercup's jaws clenched. All three girls did not like the sound of his voice, but nodded nonetheless.

"However," he spoke and Blossom's eyes flickered. She knew it. She had seen cases like hers before and she knew the police department procedures and that's what she feared the most. "It's because of the severity of the report, and taking you're all underaged..." She shouldn't have come, she shouldn't have said anything "I'm afraid we cannot keep on the prosecution..." _Be fucking quiet. _She still could feel his death grip holding her face down, smashing it against the ground. _Shut the fuck up, bitch! _"Without a medical exam."

The feeling of shame felt heavier on her shoulder.

Buttercup shook her head, trying to process the information "Wh-what? Why?"

"In such cases the police department ought to proceed this way." the police chief explained "In this way, it's less likely we'll come across any false accusation."

The brunette "False accusation?"

It took all of Blossom's strength to speak "Buttercup..."

"I mean we got this Blossom doesn't lie thing going on but, gee, officer" Buttercup continued, infuriated "Have you taken a look at her?" she motioned towards Blossom's face, which was covered in bruises and cut, making it go as red as possible with embarrassment.

The police chief shifted uncomfortably "I understand your argument, Miss Utonium. But I'm afraid we shall be according to the rules set in this department."

Blossom breathed in and out. She felt completely helpless and it didn't help the feeling of shame that ran through her since she had been found in that dark alley.

She didn't want to go through any exam, she didn't want people knowing about it, she didn't want to talk to people about it, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to prosecute. In fact, if she could, she wouldn't let the Professor known about it, neither her sisters. She had tried to persuade them into not doing anything, not saying anything to anyone and trying to convince the Professor that it has been simply a tough battle. An absurd idea, according to Buttercup, their father was smarter than that.

_Weak!_

But really, she wanted to go back home, lay down in her bed under the soft white sheets and stop existing. The brave Blossom Utonium just wanted to disappear, because maybe his voice kept ringing inside her mind.

_When I'm done with you, you'll know where you stand._

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm sorry for taking so long and I'm sorry because I feel like this chapter is short and doesn't really add anything to the story. It was supposed to be a part of a chapter but I can't stop myself because I like this story and I'm in constant need for feedback and I'm not having much time these days.

Either way, thank you a lot for the reviews! Hope you can enjoy it, and if you don't, let me known (kindly, please)!

**Chapter 2**

He entered the room abruptly, closing the door shut and throwing himself on the bed. He wasn't willing to put up with his brothers' and simian father's shit - not due to his usual bad humour, that's for sure. There have been some commentary directed at the cut on his chin and his light black eye, which he didn't mind at all, thanks to the superpowers they should be healed by the next morning. Yes, it'd have been heaven if she hadn't left any mark on him - but it comforted him to know he left worse ones on her, in more than one way, and he smirked at the thought as he whipped some blood off his chin and reached for the stereo remote control.

After turning the blasting music on, Brick took the small ball by his bed and started squeezing it. Mojo had given it to Butch when they were younger, and advised the boy to squeeze it every time he started twitching, said it would make him relax and be a little more sane... After a few years, you could say it had helped a lot with the twitching, at least.

The loud music blocked any sound from the external world or the pandemonium that took Brick's mind.

_Hey, you, __Mrs "I dont know what the fuck your name is"_

She deserved that, she deserved that and a lot more, but the red eyed boy had to use all his willpower to stop himself for going on all night, or else he was sure he would have killed her. And he didn't want it.

_I'm drawn to you, something's magnetic here  
_

If she was killed, there wouldn't be the day next, when she would wake up, knowing and remembering what had happened, and then the day next, and the next, and the next. Each one of them, what went down today would remain in her memory and that was what he wanted.

_If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind I'd be fine  
_

At this point, his initial goal of killing her and the sisters had been twisted around.

_No doubt that you bring out the animal inside _

_I'd eat you alive _

Through the eleven years they fought, a lot has changed for Brick, though his hatred remained the same. Today was the perfect reflection of it, it started as an usual fight, it should have stayed so if that red-haired _bitch_ hadn't kept pushing his buttons. Of course she did, she was an expert in doing so, ever was.

___Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way_  


His blank glare, directed at the ceiling, slowly turned into pure hate as he reminisced.

_And that's cool, you want nothing at all to do with me_

_They were thirteen and it had been one of those powerful fights that involved a good deal of pain and blows. He smirked at his counterparts' glare. _

_"Ready to give in yet, Bloss?"_

_"Not even in your dreams" she growled back, clenching her fists._

_Brick took a second glance into her pink orbits, slightly overshadowed by the copper bangs. She'd only started to, for lack of better word and with no pun intended, _blossom_ into womanhood and he ever found himself thinking about these kind of things. Her skin was porcelain-like and her larger lower lip looked inviting even if it was cut.____But she was just too prim, wasn't she? Almighty perfect little Blossom, smart and sensible, just too good for those kind of things and too good for him._

___"So!" her defiant yell snapped him into reality "what are you waiting for?"_

___ I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want_

___And something clicked inside. How could she be too good for him, if they were rivals and basically same person? Better than that, he was the man here which made him superior to her straight away. By logic, she should belong to him._

___He smirk crept back in his lips and he moved closer, receiving a defiant glare from her. Before she could do anything, their lips were locked together and he had pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Brick held her by the elbows and did it all in a rough manner, just as rough as everything he does. That's all he has ever known._

_You got that straight?_

___The red-haired boy had his eyes closed for the entire time, feeling his mind sooth down for the first time ever, as they shared their very first kiss._

___Only to be pushed away._

___Abruptly, Blossom had held his shoulders and pulled away, making the boy stumble back and fall with his back on a tree behind him. Confused, he raised his blood red eyes only to see her counterpart glare at him, looking up and down with a mix of anger and disgust, wipe her mouth using the back of her hand, as if it had been covered in dirt, and turn her back at him, flying away._

___The red-eyed boy watched as the pink streak crossed Townsville's blue sky. His mind re-playing what had just happened in his mind. He'd stomped on his own very pride and given her an opening to give in and be his, like was meant to be. Because they were meant to be, because she belonged to him. But **s**____**he**'d pulled him away, despised him and walked away without even giving him a second glance._

Brick shot his eyes open, remembering he had never felt his anger boil so much like that day and since then he locked the whole thing away, but kept secretly feeding it, every single time he saw her or the very thought of her crossed his mind. Watched her go on being her perfect self, never even mentioning what had happened or giving signs of remembering, reminiscing it.

She'd even found a boyfriend for her own. A cripple, to be more specific. And this had made Brick's anger boil harder and stronger. She could've been with him, a super-powered human being that fitted her in every aspect. But she'd chosen not only an average human being, she'd chosen a lesser one. That was not ridiculous, that was insulting and Brick felt his ego sore.

For much long he'd thought of killing and destroying her, hitting her until she cried, until she begged for her life and her family couldn't recognize her face anymore. Turns out the red-haired boy had, by instinct, done better. He'd decided she didn't need to choose to be his, he'd decided to make her so.

* * *

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Hm, update here! I wish I'd gone further in this story with this chapter, but yeah. Changed the rating because things will start getting more graphic here! Also, if you read "Reds" you'll notice a few similarities with it when it comes to the "graphic" parts. Let me know if it's bothering, though.

**Chapter 3**

Both sisters sat awkwardly in the waiting room of the Townsville Police Station's medical facility. The redheaded one found herself mentally thanking the Gods she didn't need to be redirected to the City Hospital, where she could have been recognized. Yes, she was recognized by people in the Police Station with much more ease, but the likeliness that word would get spread by these people was very small, or so she thought. Bubbles, by her side, had ran out of options. Her mind was blank and there wasn't anything else she could do to make the situation less uncomfortable for both of them - or make Buttercup less violent. The green clad PowerPuff had been close to throwing a tantrum more than once in the relatively small time they've been in the Police Station, and it took all of Blossom's will at the moment to stop her from doing so (seen as the blonde one had no idea on how to deal with her toughest sister's temper), which was simply heartbreaking to watch.

For these and other reasons, Buttercup was asked to wait outside of the medical facility.

Bubbles' blue eyes travelled from the beige wall in front of them to Blossom, and by instinct squeezed her hands, affectionately. At first, the redhead jumped from the contact, but Bubbles did not let go, and when Blossom raised her eyes to meet her sister's she could feel the leader relax.

"It's going to be alright" Bubbles smiled "These people are doctors, they'll be alright."

Blossom smiled back "You would know."

The blonde one simply giggled. It had been her dream since an young age to be a nurse and one thing she knew about most health professionals - especially nurses - was that, unlike cops, they were kind, understanding and compassionate.

"Blossum Utonió?" a lazy voice called and both sisters shot around to see a heavy woman with kinky auburn locks, wearing a nurse uniform, standing next to them, looking through her cat-shaped glasses.

"Uh, actually, it's Bloss_om_." Bubbles said, rubbing the nape of her neck "Bloss_om_ Utoni_um_." she proceeded, waiting for the nurse's reaction as soon as she'd realize whom she was talking to.

The woman, however, remained still.

"You know, the Powerp-"

"I know, _I know_, miss." the woman cut her off, rolling her eyes and Bubbles couldn't help but notice how her voice was of a heavy smoker "So. Which one of you ladies is Blossom, the victim assault?" she asked with no hesitation.

The sisters exchanged looks and Blossom sighed, raising her hand weakly.

The woman glanced down at her and wrote down a few words on her note pad "Yeah, I should've known. Alright, miss Utónió, we'll call in a few minutes, be ready." she spoke emotionless and boredly before leaving.

Bubbles frowned at the woman's retreating back as Blossom buried her head in her hands for the fifth time that day.

The blonde one rubbed her sister's back in a comforting manner "I'm sure the others will be nice, Bloss." she spoke in her sweetest voice "I guess this one must be in a bad mood. Or maybe she's just unhappy with her life."

The redhead raised herself and smiled at Bubbles, although one could tell it was fake.

"Yes. Never mind it. I'm fine." she shrugged off.

Bubbles frowned again and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her ringing phone. She saw it was Professor's number and Blossom became worried.

The redhead felt as if a massive stone had been thrown at her. Her_ father_. She'd completely forgot about him. It was past 9 pm and all three of his daughters weren't home yet, what would he think? Better yet, what if he _knows_ something? It was impossible. Was it? Her mind started to spin as the face of her creator came to her mind, dressed in disappointment. She remembered the last time she failed, and when she robbed something to give him for fathers' day. She couldn't bear that look on his face again, and she knew this time it would be way worse.

"Have you spoken to him?" Blossom questioned, her voice still timid.

Bubbles shook her head and looked up at her sister, whose eyes were set on the ringing device in a shaky way.

"I-I better just speak to him. He'll get worried." the blonde one decided and the redhead nodded slightly, though she watched her sister with caution as she picked the phone "Professor?"

"_Bubbles! Thank goodness, where are you, girls? I just finished my work at the lab, and realized it was afternoon and you girls haven't gotten home yet!" _He said, his voice becoming nervous and stressed, but with a hint of relief _"Where are you? Where are your sisters?"_

"Calm down, Professor." The blonde one assured him in a soothing voice "Sorry we haven't called! I'm, I'm with them, Blossom's right by my side!" Bubbles kept assuring him, noticing Blossom getting startled "We have, kind of, got a situation over here."

"_A situation? What situation? Are you three okay?"_

"Yes, yes!" the blonde kept assuring him "Me and Buttercup, we're okay. It's just, you see-" she said, before her phone had been taken away from her.

"Professor! Hi!" Blossom spoke, her voice instantly becoming exactly the same it ever was, and she was even smiling as she spoke to her father over the phone "No- yes, yes, everything's just fine! It was just, you know, petty crimes here and there that never stop and we just want to make the city safe!"

Bubbles' jaw dropped "What!?" she hissed.

"Yes, yes I know." Blossom kept speaking as if she wasn't there and it was all the truth "We really can get carried away, I'm sorry. And, uh, the mayor called us for a meeting! Yes, can you believe it? We are just finishing off in the city before heading to his office. We might take a while."

Bubbles' jaw kept dropping lower and lower. She was _baffled_.

"Alright, okay Professor. It won't happen again. I'll tell them. You too, bye..." Blossom ended the conversation, hanging up the phone.

"Here" Blossom said, returning her sister's phone. And, magically, Bubbles saw the beam she had while speaking to her father, the one that has left her since she'd been found (even though this time was fake), vanish once again.

The blonde one looked at her sister's bruised hand and wrist, both covered in black and blue and then back at her sister's eyes

"How did you do that." she asked, so shocked she couldn't even exclaim the question properly.

"J- just promise me to not tell him." Blossom burbled, lowering her head.

Bubbles blinked in confusion "How are we supposed to-"

"Blossum Utónió!" the nurse's voice echoed from the medical room.

"Just don't" Blossom insisted, in a pleading tone "_Please_, Bubbles"

The blonde nodded, even though she didn't completely agree "Okay. Let's go?"

Blossom nodded again and raised from her seat, only to be stopped by the throbbing pain that shot up her legs and abdomen, making herself bent over. In a swift move, Bubbles held her up by the elbow "Oh my God, I've completely forgotten! Are you alright!?"

The redhead had bitten her lip down to stop herself from screaming, so she simply nodded as her sister scooped her up.

A few yards from where they stood, the nurse of before commented with another one, letting out a small whistle "Wow, this one. He really must have _got_ her, huh?"

* * *

"This job makes me want to throw up my guts."

Police Chief Lebowski sighed heavily and darted his eyes at the german-heritaged woman in front of him. Elizabeth Baumgaertner was a woman in her 40's, tall, big and muscular under her police uniform with icy blue eyes, fair skin and golden hair always wrapped in a tight bun. You could say she was highly intimidating. Elizabeth had reached the position of lieutenant not long ago, thanks to her years of experience in the police department of Townsville. Lebowski, however, did not take any liking in the woman.

"Why do you say so, Ms. Baumgaertner?" he raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair as she took her place in a nearby chair. The police-chief, however, knew to treat her with the utmost respect.

The woman rolled her eyes at his formality "Liz, will ya." she waved a hand.

The man nodded "However you prefer. What's the matter?"

"The PowerPuff case" the woman said, nodding her head towards the door "The whole story was disgusting, it was horrible to even listen to the details. It was horrible alone to look at her, at all." the woman, continued, remembering the girl's disfigured semblance.

The blonde lieutenant sighed "You know, she's Samira's favourite one." she kept going on, remembering of her young daughter.

Lebowski nodded in respect "I imagine so, Liz." his expression, however, wasn't the same as hers.

The lieutenant realized it in a struck "Your turn: what's the matter, Lebowski?"

He raised his shoulders "Well, you know."

"I actually don't."

The police-chief looked into her deep icy eyes and suppressed the shiver in his own spine "Liz, you're as much of a Towsnvillean as I am. You know how-"

"Oh for God's sake!" Elizabeth sighed in a exasperated way at her work colleague "You're not going to start a tabloid's discussion over this case, are you?"

"No, but-"

"These vermines, these parasites, they're always digging some juicy, fresh new reason to condemn these girls, out of sheer pettiness you know that." The woman paused "But they wouldn't go that far." she concluded

Lebowski remained silent.

"Would they?"

The police-chief sighed in a heavy way "You know this town does talk."

* * *

_I can't do this, this is too much for me. _Bubbles sat nervously in front of her cup of camomile tea. She thought after making one for Professor, it was time she granted hers.

The girls had arrived home a couple of hours ago and upon seeing his girls, Professor Utonium had welcomed them with a smile that soon faded, which caused the reason to his frown to fly away in the fastest speed she could up to the bathroom. That left Bubbles to deal with Professor's confusion and Buttercup's fury, trying to balance the family.

_It isn't even my job! _she sighed in frustration_ I just keep everyone happy, thats what I do. _

It was Blossom's job. But again, it's not like she was able to do so at the moment, when she couldn't even face people properly. The redhead had always been the 'most beautiful' one (while Bubbles herself was the 'cutest' and Buttercup 'the coolest') and Bubbles could easily tell it had hurt her pride when people's eyes at the police department traced her facial bruises. But again and again, that was only _one_ of the possible reasons of her discomposure.

Feeling a buzz near her thigh, the blonde girl reached out to pick up her phone and see a message from someone, which would usually make her smile. This time, however, she frowned.

_"Hey beautiful where u at?" _

Bubbles sighed heavily and thought all of the things she wanted to yell at him. _Where I'm at? Ask your **brother**!_ she imagined herself yelling at him, enabling her hardcore side. However, his reaction would sure be puppy dog eyes asking her what was wrong, what has he done? Was it the fight earlier? Was it because of that soda can from the vending machine? _Sweetie, do you know how many times that machine has stolen **me**?_

And it wasn't like she could explain it at all to him by text message, either. Sighing again, she put the phone down and resumed to drinking her tea, which was already getting cold, anyway.

* * *

_Blossom cried out as her body was thrown and pinned against a brick wall._

_"Oh, I beg your pardon, dear" he said in his most sarcastic voice "what was it?" he asked digging his finger nails into her shoulders, making her grunt and cry louder "huh? I'm can't hear you!"_

_Gritting her teeth she only could let out a screech of pain._

_ "Get off me!" she cried into his face "Get off me! Get out!" she struggled with whatever strength she still had._

_Brick only chuckled and with a shove, sent her body flying across the floor a handful of yards away. The impact made her body recoil in pain. She'd bitten down her lip in an attempt to stop her tears from falling out, she wasn't ready to give it in. _

_At some point of the fight, something in her counterpart had changed. It had felt like the time Him resurrected the boys, and they would grew bigger and stronger with every smooch of the girls. However, this time there were no smooches and Brick hadn't grown any bigger. He'd had grown stronger and meaner. Something had happened and Blossom couldn't lay her finger on it, she could only tell she'd never experienced such fear as right now._

_Trembling, the redhead tried to get up and by instinct looked back at her counterpart. His narrowed red eyes had that evil glint as he looked down at her. He grinned down at her body, and her fear grew bigger. __Before she could move an ounce, she'd been pinned against the concrete floor, with her face down on it._

_Brick was on her back, holding both of her hands together with only one of his while the other grabbed her hair and pulled it down, holding the side of her face against the floor. His body weighted on her back and his grin grew larger when he felt her shudder._

_"What's it? The oh-so Awesome Blossom is scared? Huh?" he growled in one of her ears, before biting it roughly and he could tell she'd just suppressed a whimper. Never taking his lips off her skin, he slid them down her neck, giving it sloppy kisses, licking it until her shoulders, which he bite down, making her whimper out loud this time. _

_Brick laughed and clashed his lips into hers, which she tried to keep closed, but gave in when he bite down her lower lip in a rough way. Her cry of pain was only an opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth._

_Blossom tried to struggle, but he had an iron hold on her wrists and would only pull her hair harder at any attempt to get away. She'd tried to move her legs in a pathetic attempt to get away, but he'd straddled her hips and pressed his legs against it fiercely, making her feel like her femur was about to crash._

_"You taste good. Very good." he hissed, still on her face "I'd like to know if that's how that cripple does to you." he chuckled and kissed her again. "But I bet you never even give the chance." he kissed her yet again "Sweety little Blossom is too much of a good girl to be taken down like a real bitch, right?" he kissed her again. "Too smart, too pure, too nice, too kind. Right?" he hissed into her face again. With a slight grimace, __Blossom tried to look away, which made Brick growl._

_His anger boiled harder and he smashed her face against the concrete ground, making it crack with the impact. _

_"Thats fucking about to change, bitch." he growled into her ear, before driving her semblance against the ground._

Gasping, the redhead surfaced out of her bath tub. She'd absolutely forgot to breath and that she wasn't even there. Shaking, she looked around the bathroom and relaxed back into the tub. She was back home, protected and with her family. She ought to remember that.

Her pink eyes fell into her lap. She scanned her bruised legs, hips, stomach, trailing it up to her marked wrists and shoulders. She extended her hand in front of her face, examining it. Usually, she'd have those soft "pianist's hands". However, they'd been twisted, so, soft was the very bit they looked. They looked fragile, though, and not even from far away reminded herself of the punches she delivered criminals and monsters. They reminded her of the hands of a passive, submissive woman, though.

Gulping, Blossom suppressed the thought and decided it was time to leave the bathtub. She'd been there for over an hour, brushing her pink sponge against her skin, as if the bruises and marks would just disappear, like dirt.

While drying herself, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned. Her semblance carried a "scared mice" expression that wasn't familiar to it. With her finger, she trailed the black eye, the cut in her cheek, in her lips, her chin and up and down to the massive mark that stood in the side of her face, from being driven against the ground. Trailing her finger down, she touched the numerous hickeys and teeth marks on her neck and shoulders, all the way down to her chest. Her usual porcelain skin was ruined.

"_I'd like to know if that's how that cripple does to you."_

She felt the tears welling up her eyes again, and again she suppressed them.

"_I'd like to know if that's how that cripple does to you."_

Wiping her tears away, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and resumed to wrapping herself around her fluffy pink towel.

"_I'd like to know if that's how that cripple does to you."_

James' face came into her mind. They'd vowed to wait until they were both ready to get any, intimate. She imagined the disappointment in his face.

_You're a PowerPuff, why didn't you fight back?_

___You could've tried harder. It's not like you enjoyed it... was it?_

_Was it?_

* * *

It felt good, to lay down in her bed and feel her clean blankets and cover wrapped around her body. It felt like a harness.

Blossom wrapped them more tightly around her body, listening to both her sisters' breathing while she stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, but she still could stare at it, intently and alert. Her peripheral vision took a glimpse of her alarm clock and its red letters: 3:00 am, and here she was, wide awake, alert at any unexpected moves.

That was ridiculous.

Against her better judgment, she shut her eyes tightly, in search for sleep. Her instincts telling her to keep them open. She ought to be alert at any movement. He could simply show up at her house. His brothers could come to do the same with her sisters. Get rid of the Professor. He could simply finish what he'd started earlier and kill her. No, that was impossible. They wouldn't.

_This is all your fault_

Blossom shut her eyes more tightly. It was all in her head. Ignore it and it'll go away.

_This is all your fault_

Just ignore it.

_You're enjoying this. You're loving it, aren't you?_ She felt that throbbing pain between her legs again, his hissing voice and hot breath on her neck _This is a fucking dream coming true, right Bloss? _

_We're fucking made for each other, that's just how it's suppose to be. _

_We're fucking meant to be! You were always mine!_

The shiver made Blossom jump and shot her eyes open out of shock. Turning up her night vision, she realized she was in her room with noolne besides her sisters. Sighing in relief, she laid back in the bed. The reminiscences, they were just too real.

_"Hey kid. Take it." the grumpy nurse handed her a pill bottle with a black target over it._

_Blossom raised an eyebrow "What's it for?"_

_"Sleep trouble pills.__"_

_She shook her head - Blossom has always had the perfect control over all her body functions "Thank you, Mrs. Never I-"_

_The woman cut her off by raising a hand "Just take it."_

Blossom mentally thanked the woman for that moment, she knew what she was talking about. With no hesitation, she walked over her vanity furniture and started searching for the medication in the drawers. When she didn't find it straight away, she started to panic. Where has she put it? It was right here before? Wasn't it?

Suddenly, her heart stopped fastening when she found the bottle. Turns out she'd left it in another set of drawers, something that never happened - she always knew where every little thing in the room was and its respective places. Buttercup'd always poke fun at her sister's prissiness _"Your virginity is going to be the only thing you ever lost in life, James ought to receive a prize for it."_

Her chest tightened a bit and she shook the thoughts away. Guiltily, she reached for the cup of water by her bed, took two pills and put the bottle back in her place, as if it'd never been touched.

Going back to bed, her mind started playing at her before she drifted off to sleep. She had never lost anything before, she'd never had sleeping troubles before. Her family didn't need to know she'd lost control, and hopefully none would even notice the bottle of sleeping pills had been even opened.

* * *

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am! Working on the actual rape scene, apart, guys. It should come up in the few next chapters, but I'm being careful with it and taking my time. Also, I was too eager to update because now I'll change houses and start working and things will get busy :/

**Chapter 4**

_It was dark and it was nothing, all at the same time. She couldn't see or move, but she could hear him, feel his breath on her neck and the heat that steamed off his body on her bare one. _

_'You're mine' he said in a husky voice._

_Her voice was stuck in her throat. _

_'You've always been' dark red eyes fitted hers._

_Again, she tried to scream and it was futile. She felt the sweat dripping down her forehead, down the palm of her hands and her heart, it felt like it was going to jump out of her mouth at anytime. His big muscular hands held her down by the shoulders._

_'Stay still!' he shouted with a loud smack on the side of her face, making it feel hot and big. _

_She whimpered weakly and her struggle became more panicked. How could she let it happen? She was a PowerPuff Girl, how could she let anyone do this to her? Her desperation only caused another smack, this time on the other side of her face. _

_'What did I tell you!' he shouted again._

_Her tired eyes scanned the place, trying to find help, anyone to save her from this humiliation. _

_Nobody was there. _

_'This is all your fault...'_

Blossom's pink eyes shot open from her sleep and she shot herself up, in panic, panting. Like in her nightmare, she felt drops of cold sweat running down her forehead, neck into between her chest and down her palms. She shot around the room, in a rather paranoid way, and then collapsed back into the bed, relieved.

Glancing up at the watch, she cursed when she saw it showed seven in the morning. With the windows closed, you could barely tell. It felt like it was still four hours ago, when she took the sleeping pills. Truth be said, she really was tired and her head felt heavy from sleepiness, but what was the use? She'd only drift back to nightmares as soon as sleep hit home. It was useless and she was just as exhausted as the night before, if not even more so.

The thought of getting up crossed her mind, but she immediately pushed it aside. The mere thought of looking out of the windows of her house terrified her to no end.

Feeling pathetic, the superhero crawled back under her duvet covers and wrapped them around her body, sulking herself in a fetal position as she embraced her self. It felt ridiculous and coward, but at the time there wasn't anything else she wished to do or could do.

The house felt empty, the only sounds echoing the room being the singing of birds by the room's window, the occasional driving of cars in the street and her sisters' breathing (or rather, Bubbles' breathing and Buttercup's snoring). It was a thursday and the Professor still hasn't come up in the room to call them to get ready for school, when he usually would do if she couldn't manage getting up for some reason (which hardly ever happened). He was most likely letting them skip school for the day.

The night before, it had been tough for all of them - Buttercup and Bubbles had to stay in the police department with her and Professor also stayed up a long time, even when her sisters had already gone to bed. She knew so because after her long bath, Blossom stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the stairs, to the living room. Their lamp-shade was the only source of light over the battered man that sat on their couch.

Professor had took off his lab coat and thrown it to the side, exposing his wrinkly button blouse, and would only raise his head to empty a square-shaped cup, of what seemed to be whiskey.

The reminiscence brought tears to Blossom's eyes and made her crawl further into the covers, starting to cry harder. She'd ruined everything for everyone. She'd never seen Professor so broken and he never let them miss any classes, if it wasn't for a matter of illness. Bubbles and Buttercup, they looked broken, just as much as him and now, because of her, they'd not only missed a peaceful night, they would miss a day in school, with their dearest friends and teachers. And Professor, he has had a lot of work to do and has been very stressed out the last weeks, keeping up with his obligations, with the bills of the house and the money for college. Blossom had said she wanted to go to Harvard, didn't she? Well, he made sure to work his hardest for the money - and if she had that privilege, why wouldn't her sisters? So he worked for the same amount of money to save for college for all his three little girls.

They've always been there for her and all she did was reward her family with disgrace. It was all her fault.

Blossom, felt ashamed and guilty, and useless. She couldn't find her own battle and had dragged the family down the tube with her.

She remembered of Brick's hands, smacking her face and carelessly ripping off her clothes, and his voice telling her what a waste of space she was, what a cheap slut, filthy whore, useless, pathetic excuse for a super-hero she was and how every other "bitch in that city would die" to be in her place.

_"You deserve that, if you could just drop that poise and come off your pedestal, I wouldn't have to hurt you!"_

Blossom cried harder and harder into her blankets. She deserved that. It was all true and it was all her fault.

* * *

_Seven a.m. Get up._ He demanded himself, lazily rubbing his hazel eyes.

James lived pretty near school, but it always took a little more time when you depend on a wheelchair to move around. It has been five years since the accident but he still hasn't gotten fully used to it. However, he'd not accept any "ride" or "help" from others. He has always been a proud and opinionated guy, and no car crash because of an irresponsible drunk father would change that.

_That jerk._

He lived with his mother and brother in a house similar to the Utoniums, except it had a room in the ground floor, which helped a lot his situation. The house was rented, and therefore, impossible to be made "disabled friendly" (oh, how he _hated_ that expression). And again, he'd not let his hard working mother spend any cent on something he could perfectly work out himself.

Blossom had offered to pick him up. He denied. _It won't be a disturbance! _He denied._ It's on my way to school! _He denied._ We could use it to spend more time together! _He denied._ You're a very stubborn, do you know that? _He agreed_ just as much as you._

He remembered he hadn't talked with her last night, or even at all after school and picked up the phone to check for any messages. Nope. None. Nada. He started chewing his bottom lip as he scanned his screen phone, something the boy did whenever he would be upset or worried. Having a super powered hero for a girlfriend wasn't a bright idea when you were a protective boyfriend. He knew she was fighting crime everyday, she'd even had to leave during some dates to save the city from a monster attack or stop a robbery in a jewelry store, which he understood but didn't stop him from being worried about her safety.

_Not like I could do anything. _

With the superhero status, came the celebrity status as well. On top of that all her grades were A+, she was the leader of the contortionists club of Townsville High and had a longilineal shape that complimented her tall height. Blossom was the very definition of Mary-Sue, though her inflated ego and bossy ways added authenticity to her persona.

It didn't help his jealousy at all, but topped with his protectiveness of her. James had seen boys glance and gaze at her and he'd pull off his best glare whenever he could to intimidate anyone away, a hard task when you couldn't walk, but he surpassed that challenge. There was one, however, that was not intimidated. Instead, made James feel even more overprotective of his girlfriend.

_"I dont know how they let these hooligans frequent this school" James had muttered to her when he spotted the guy, in the very few days they actually came to school._

_"They barely do!" she said, adjusting her high ponytail into the red ribbon on the mirror inside her school closet "Principal Keane only keeps them here because of the Football team. You know, the school budget needs it."_

_James shot the guy the best glare his hazel eyes could. The guy took his eyes off Blossom for a moment and smirk down at him with disdain._

_"Well, I don't like it." _

_Blossom took a few seconds to glance at the guy standing in the far corner of the hall and then smiled back to James._

_ "Why, you jealous?" she said, chuckling._

"Scared" he wished he'd say to her and maybe she would be more precautions with that one villain, but his pride kept him from doing so. He didn't like the way that boy looked at Blossom: it wasn't lustful, it wasn't hateful, but some indecipherable, like an in-between, but so much worse, it sent shivers down James' spine. He'd feel the guy was up to something in his mind, but James could never figure out what.

When he was fully dressed and on his way to the kitchen, Scott showed up in his front door the moment he opened it.

"Hey jimmy!" the tall man cheered, with a nervous smile "So, how did you sleep!?"

James raised an eyebrow and spoke in a blunt way "Good. Don't call me that and since when do you care."

Scott was never the sort of cheerful guy. Hardworking and college student, very busy with his own stuff, he'd his own way to show his brother he was there, but cheerful and careful wasn't his style at all.

Scott scratched his head through his buzz haircut and exhaled "Have you, have you spoken to that, to Blossom?"

"Not since yesterday." James shook his head with a fixed expression "Why?"

James exhaled again, hesitated, bite down his lip, opened his mouth to say something, closed it and finally exhaled again "Maybe you should watch the news..."

* * *

_"Good Morning, America!" The plastified hostess dropped her wide shiny smile "Here, our dearest journalist, Lany Lou is to give us the news that shocked the kindest city of the country: Townsville. Hello, Lany!"_

_"Hello, Margareth." Lany, a freckled ginger woman held the microphone nervously, with a serious expression on her face "In Townsville, it has been informed to us that last night the super-hero Blossom Utonium reported the captain of the Townsville High's FootBall Team, Brick Jojo, for physical and sexual assault."_

_In the previous scenario, Margareth exaggerated a shocked expression "And is it a rumour or is it actually confirmed, Lany?"_

_"It has been confirmed to us, by Towsnville's Police Department, that the report was, indeed, made last night."_

* * *

Boomer was an early bird. While his brothers would stay up late and only wake up in the noon everyday - except for the days when there was a game. As Ruffs, they wouldn't even bother with practice. Brick would have a 5 minutes talk with the coach, yell them what to do in 30 seconds and in a total of 15 minutes the game would be taken as granted. It wasn't even fun, but often kept Police off their back and made things easier the times they had to bail Mojo out of the jail for trying to destroy and/or conquer the world.

The blonde boy would often take his time with shower and oatmeal while watching Tv, before start doodling.

Upon watching the news that morning, he froze with a spoonful of oatmeal in front of his agape mouth, his crossed feet laying over the kitchen bar. Boomer stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before his brain processed the whole thing. When it did, he dropped the whole bowl of oatmeal and the spoon.

"Holy shit!" he said as the chair slipped, making the boy fall into the floor.

In a second, he stood up clumsily, brushing strands of golden hair off his face.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" he put the hands on his head as he started pacing. Dammit. Dammit DAMMIT! That's why she hadn't texted him back, she is furious!

The boy could only try to foreseen the nuclear warhead that was ahead of him. He knew Bubbles pretty well, and she was the sweetest thing she could be, but place a foot in the wrong place and she was worse than the green one. However, he was pretty sure she was the love of his life - Brick raping Blossom would only make things complicated for them!

He knew his brother had twisted feelings towards Blossom - and it wasn't his fault she couldn't control himself. The redhead wasn't like his Bubbles and all three boys agreed she deserved the "bitch" title. Too assertive, way confident, what kind of man could put up with that? That being said, she was hot and provocative. And on top of that, Boomer and Butch knew she'd rejected Brick. Really, what was a man to do in this situation? She was asking for it, to be honest. His brother was blameless, here.

The blue ruff actually couldn't care less about her well-being or anyone else's for that matter - except for Bubbles' and the fact this was going to come across their relationship. It was the first thing he had to settle straight today.

Boomer's ocean eyes were directed at the boys' room's door and he sighed. Well, actually, that was something he had to do before seeking for Bubbles: he just couldn't let his brother sleep in while that red-haired bitch had her mouth running about him to the whole country.

* * *

R&R!

So yes, now the victim-blaming militancy is about to begin in this story. If you're not familiar with it and/or wants a foresee what's coming next, google "rape-splaining-10-examples-of-victim-blaming" and "Steubenville High School rape case"

Is it just me or we're getting political?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Madame Fist, DirtyLikeHell and CocoCandy21 for reviewing! :) this may be a little boring for some people, but oh well. Let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 5**

She tightened her hair up, in the usual high ponytail, with the red ribbon and all (well, the original one was destroyed, but the spare one she had was just the same) looked in the mirror... and frowned. Still not good. It was the 3rd time she'd done it and it still wasn't perfect, like she got it the first time every other day. Something was off.

It has been a battle to get herself out of the bed - _what are you, a woman or a mice? - _so Blossom decided the best thing to make her get over this psychological downward spiral she was in was to go on. Wake up, pamper herself, have breakfast and keep going on with her routine, there was a political history report due next month and she couldn't stay behind on her studies because of a bump on the road! That was the plan, originally. However, it did not turned out how she wanted.

Getting out bed was a sore task, since she was still aching inside ("chronic pelvic pain" the leaflet she was given at the medical facility said - its subtle title was "you were raped, now what?"). Still determined on making herself better, she took painkillers - a horse-like dose, taken she (and _him_) were super powered humans and headed to the bathroom.

While on the toilet, she looked down her cotton white panties and realized it was stained with blood, and panicked. It wasn't her period, it wasn't time for her to get her period and she always had it regularly, on the very same day each month ("even your periods are uptight!" Buttercup had said), why would it be different now? Had her hormones lost control too!?

Then, she remembered the leaflet "Vaginal bleeding". And, looking down, started to examine herself "Vaginal inflammation".

After that, she spent the next 15 minutes sat on the toilet, crying her eyes out.

Eventually Blossom forced herself to stop crying, wiped her tears and walked over the bathroom mirror and washed her face with cold water. So, a little inflammation, some bleeding and a little pelvic pain? It was nothing compared to what she'd gone through when fighting monsters, she'd be fine. Even if it was a different kind of monster this time.

"I'm Blossom." the redhead looked intently at her reflection, her voice tone becoming confident again "I am Blossom Utonium, _leader_ of the PowerPuff Girls." she emphasized and after a pause "And... I'm awesome." she completed, though it came out crocked.

During the pause she'd spotted, after the many bruises that still covered her semblance, the side of her face that had been driven against the floor. It was still slightly on raw flesh and ached. The Element X in her organism hadn't fully healed it just yet. But it would, soon or later. Right? And, even if it wouldn't, her skin would reconstitute itself alone. It was pure biology, she was a human being after all. Though in such cases it always leaves marks. But she had the element X, so by logic she wouldn't have any permanent marks left! But if the element X wouldn't heal her skin now, would it stop her face from being marked forever?

"Stop freaking out! Blossom told herself, shaking her head vigorously, and resumed to do her hair the same way she always did.

Except this one time, she couldn't get past the ugly marks on her face, especially_ that_ one. It was hard for someone who never knew what was it like to have pimples or blackheads to simply ignore those ugly marks. Blossom didn't think about it much after the 3rd time she tried her ponytail and chose to let it down, her copper hair was thick and soft, so it fell over her shoulders in a creamy way and her half-moon bangs were long enough to brush to the side. It'd cover the marks that bothered her just fine.

While she kept on her routine (brushing her teeth, etc.), in the back of Blossom's mind, cruel thoughts played her. Her face had, literally, been rubbed against the ground. Did she really intend to fool herself into thinking she didn't like the way she looked now for mere vanity reasons?

* * *

Breakfast was slightly better. She wasn't a good cook at all, but managed to do some nice toasts and coffee for her family, the rest was up to the fruits. She made herself two toasts with butter, a cup of orange juice and a cup of _cafe au lait _and sat by the table, looking at what she usually ate. Blossom tried taking a bite off of one of the toasts, and it was hard to even swallow it. She tried taking a sip of the orange juice, and her body almost immediately made her spill it out.

What, exactly, was_ that_? She felt her stomach churn and twist inside, and her nausea only worsened by merely looking at the food in front of her.

Slowly, her pink eyes crept up to the small kitchen television. Some distraction, why not? She needed to put up with the news, didn't she? In one move, she grabbed the remote and turned it on, sighing deeply back to her breakfast.

"_Good Morning, America!_" the hostess said in her cheerful way, making the ginger roll her eyes - she'd always thought Margareth to be way made-up "_Now we're back to the news that shocked the country_" her eyes became glued to the tv "_It happened in the city of Townsville, last night_."

"No." her heart skipped a beat.

"_Involving the city super hero, Blossom Utonium_"

"No, no, no!" her hiss became louder and a few tears slipped off her eyes.

"_-Who, by the tender age of seventeen has been elected, in many informal ways, as the most alluring of the trio. The redhead, in fact, has already had her share of polemics, despise her good girl image_"

The news showed a picture of her from the year before, and the girl froze.

Blossom, who held her cup of juice, let it slip and fell into the ground. She remembered that day very well.

The girls had gone to their first movie premiere in New York and were pretty excited. Blossom was advised by a fashionista to wear an off the shoulder little black dress. It went well with her red heels, emphasized her slight curves and slender figure and she felt beautiful. At some point however, Buttercup and she started playing around with each other - and, by an unhappy incident, her sister's hand pulled her dress down, flashing one of her small and perky breasts for a split of second, enough to grab the attention of at least a handful of papparazzis, each one of them leaving that night with at least one picture of her exposed pink nipple.

The day next, the tabloids had gone crazy: "Good girl gone wild!", "What happened to miss goody-two-shoes?", "Leader goes Sexy" and so on. Pictured her as if it was on purpose, as if she wanted them all to look, to take pictures, saying how she should apologize for it. Buttercup apologized her head off and Blossom was shocked at first, but with Professor's help, turned her head around and thought the story would die down and the picture would be forgotten.

Today, she knew it wouldn't.

"_That's right Margaret_" spoke the other host, Steve "_And it seems, to this day, Blossom's contradictory behaviour has taken its tool._"

"I knew it" at this point, she stood up and was whispering, her heart starting to speed in an absurd speed "I shouldn't have said anything."

"_It has come to our crew that the girl accused Brick, the captain of Towsnville High's most successful Football team until now, of physical and sexual abuse."_

And these last words made the super hero fall back into the wall behind her, sliding into the floor, crying the hardest she ever did, all of her previous plan going down the hill. It was over. It was all over for her. They knew it, now everyone knew it: James, her friends and all the people she'd ever saved, the teachers...

Those animals, the media, they were merciless. Was it really necessary to bring up that one picture? Was it really necessary to talk about her "contradictory" behaviour? She liked to flaunt herself, to dress up and feel pretty. Was it a crime? Everyone always told her how beautiful she was, the media being her main complimenter, and then would turn around on how she's not a "real good girl", how fake all her persona was, that it was all just an act because if you're a good girl you shouldn't take pride on your appearance. She was too arrogant, too confident, too annoying, etc.

Her crying increased more and more and she'd started sobbing, hugging herself, sat in the kitchen corner. Blossom had never felt her heart beat so fast, her legs so weak and a will so strong to leave. If she could move, she'd have flown away. Since she couldn't, she stayed there, crying her heart for good five minutes, sporadically taking attention to what was being said on tv.

_"Brick, who has helped the FootBall team of Towsnville High to win last season's games - all of them!"_

_"With his red eyes, he is often seen as eye candy for many teenager girls of america"_

_"Despise his stoic behaviour, the boy is known to be very popular..."_

He was a villain! He was causing trouble and that's why she went after him and lead to the current situation, why couldn't anyone see that? Why wouldn't anyone mention that? He was stoic, but when came to her, she was arrogant?

These thoughts only invaded her mind, randomly, and made her cry more and more. This time she could barely stop herself, so the redhead hugged her knees, burying her head between them, dressed in her grey sweatpants and grey sweatshirt, not caring if she looked pathetic or not.

She'd thought she'd stay there until someone showed up. It happened to be sooner than she thought.

With a loud thud, the kitchen door was open with violence. The shock made her jump and raise her head, only to have her heart beat even faster.

"B-b-b," her mouth quivered when she barely could make out a word, as evil, angry red eyes glared at her, making the girl crawl even further into the corner.

His eyes scanned her coldly. The voice that haunted her spoke.

"You couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, could ya?" Brick said, stepping inside the kitchen.

* * *

TA-DAH! R&R!

Society really is a bitch, isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Cant believe I'm updating so quickly. This is scary, does it look hurried? If it does let me know (also, again, I took inspirations on "Reds" rape scenes, please let me know if I've crossed the line at some moment) ... but Please dont get used, guys, I dont wanna let anyone down haha. Thank you Madame Fist, CocoCandy21, DirtyLikeHell and FadedIllusion101 for reviewing!

**Chapter 6**

She swore her heart had stopped beating for a minute, and it started bumping rapidly again as her breath shortened at each footstep he took towards her.

"So?" He demanded, hard glare on her, as if he expected an answer.

Blossom's previous anxiety attack turned into a panic one and everything around her started to spin, she felt her chest tighten, the previous nausea had grown stronger, she lacked control of herself as she started to tremble and she swore something was making her choke. Each step Brick took only worsened these feelings and she started to feel dizzy, and even though she was trembling, the redhead stood up just by the time Brick had reached her and backed her against the corner.

This had made her completely froze, standing up weakly with a lowered head, looking down at the floor, and he placed both his hands to her sides. Her trembling got worse.

Brick noticed it and could tell she was having a panic attack, and that was all because of him. He couldn't help but smile inside. Precious little Blossom, the one who was too good for him, the very same girl that had pushed him back years ago, was loosing control, behaving like an insane weirdo, and all because of him. No man in the world would ever have such a strong impact on her as he did now, and he sure was loving it.

"I don't think you answered my question, Blossy." he leaned over whispering into her ear and grabbed her face, so she was facing him "I want to know if you can actually keep your damn mouth shut!" he shouted.

By instinct, Blossom's hands went to his wrist and held it "G-g-g" she stammered "Get away from me" she finally blurted out, with a few tears slipping through her eyes "Now" she croaked.

Brick narrowed his eyes menacingly at her and her stupidity. She was dangling by the breaking point, why couldn't she just give in and take it? Why did she always insisted? He thought of punching her, but knew it'd make no difference at this point.

"Get away from me." she croaked again, now and he realized she was sounded slightly more demanding. Angrily, he tightened his hold on her face and smacked his lips on hers, pushing his tongue inside abruptly. She started to struggle, so he crashed her shoulders into the wall and kissed her again.

It was all it took to take her back to yesterday.

* * *

_"Cant you see it? We'll always be better than you" she could never regret those words enough, as she did now._

_By the moment she'd said it, Brick lashed out at her, taking them both to some good kilometres away from the starting point, rolling against the ground and exchanging punches as t__hey kept exchanging positions._

_"Stupid!" he punched her with all his weight "Stupid, stupid bitch!" he kept punching "I'll show you!"_

_"Show what?" she held his wrists away and snarled at his face "You and your brothers are garbage and you'll always be!"_

_"Yeah?" he narrowed his eyes at her "Does garbage can do that!?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and slamming her into the ground, and then to the other side and the other, and the other. Every hit made his counterpart feel like her body would break apart, but eventually, she managed to stand her ground before he could slam her into the ground again._

_Her body ached but she kept her hold against his wrist, before being the one to lash at him this time and make the two roll over the ground yet again. But, this time, Brick managed to stop it as he laid himself on top of her and held her shoulders down._

_Blossom, with boiling anger, tried struggling but it was impossible with his body heaving against hers. Brick noticed that and smirked._

_"Who's the garbage now, bitch?" he smirk getting on her face._

_Her teeth gritted in anger and she'd never glared that hard before "Get off me."_

_"No."_

_"Get off me!" she demanded again and his hold grew incredibly stronger._

_His smirk crept up in his face again and he slowly leaned over her face, brushing her nose on hers "Make me." he whispered into her ear._

_Blossom growled and started fighting against his every inch of body. Nothing happened, and he chuckled "C'mon, babe." he leaned his lips closer to her ears "Try harder."  
_

_But this time, she only stood and he felt her body shudder under his. His grin turned malicious. __With a swift move of Brick, Blossom cried out as her body was thrown and pinned against a brick wall._

_"Oh, I beg your pardon, dear" he said in his most sarcastic voice "what was it?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder and digging his finger nails into them, making her grunt and cry louder "huh? I can't hear you!"_

_Gritting her teeth she only could let out a screech of pain._

_"Get off me!" she cried into his face "Get off me! Get out!" she struggled with whatever strength she still had._

_Brick only chuckled and with a shove, sent her body flying across the floor a handful of yards away. The impact made her body recoil in pain. She'd bitten down her lip in an attempt to stop her tears from falling out._

_Something in her counterpart had changed. It had felt like the time Him resurrected the boys, and they would grew bigger and stronger with every smooch of the girls. However, this time there were no smooches and Brick hadn't grown any bigger. He'd had grown stronger and meaner. Something had happened and Blossom couldn't lay her finger on it, but she'd never experienced such fear as right now._

_Trembling, the redhead tried to get up and by instinct looked back at her counterpart. His narrowed red eyes had an evil glint as he looked down at her. He grinned down at her body and her fear grew bigger. Before she could move an ounce, she'd been pinned against the concrete floor with her face down on it._

_Brick was on her back, holding both of her hands together with only one of his while the other grabbed her hair and pulled it down, holding the side of her face against the floor. His body weighted on her back and his grin grew larger when he felt her shudder._

_"What's it? The oh-so Awesome Blossom is scared? Huh?" he growled in one of her ears, before biting it roughly and he could tell she'd just suppressed a whimper. Never taking his lips off her skin, he slid them down her neck, giving it sloppy kisses, licking it until her shoulders, which he bite down, making her whimper out loud this time._

_Brick laughed and clashed his lips into hers, which she tried to keep closed, but gave in when he bite down her lower lip in a rough way. Her cry of pain was only an opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth._

_Blossom tried to struggle, but he had an iron hold on her wrists and would only pull her hair harder at any attempt to get away. She'd tried to move her legs in a pathetic attempt to get away, but he'd straddled her hips and pressed his legs against it fiercely, making her feel like her femur was about to crash._

_"You taste good. Very good." he hissed, still on her face "I'd like to know if that's how that cripple does to you." he chuckled and kissed her again. "But I bet you never even give the chance." he kissed her yet again "Sweety little Blossom is too much of a good girl to be taken down like a real bitch, right?" he kissed her again. "Too smart, too pure, too nice, too kind. Right?" he hissed into her face again. With a slight grimace, Blossom tried to look away, which made Brick growl._

_His anger boiled harder and he smashed her face against the concrete ground, making it crack with the impact. She'd looked away from him. She'd dared to look away from him. _

_"Thats fucking about to change, bitch." he growled into her ear, before driving her semblance against the ground._

_Brick'd pushed it so hard that when he let go with a shove, seconds later, Blossom's body still went on a few yards, before it totally stopped._

_The pain was nearly numbing and the redhead weakly got on her elbows, gritting her teeth in pain and eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt the side of her face drippy and wet. She slowly opened one of her eyes and saw drops of a dark red liquid falling into the ground. Her air was caught in her throat again, out of shock, and she realized that the liquid was blood and it was actually dripping off her face and streaming down the hair falling over her face._

_It was the alarm sign, she needed to get away. Despise the pain, she got up and got on her pre-fly position. In a second Brick stood up floating above her, the very same evil glint on his eyes glaring down at her. She froze and felt herself shrink under his blood-red eyes._

_The boy took advantage of it and went into her, again getting on top of her as he drove her back against the ground a few yards. In defence, Blossom held his shoulders away, in a panical way "Don't!" was all she could say before he slammed his elbow on her throat, making her gasp for air._

_"Don't what!?" he snarled down at the smothering girl._

_"Just- I'll get my sisters-" she tried to warn with a glare, making him chuckle. She still had hopes they'd show up, that they'd save her from him, but it was highly unlikely. Somehow, she knew it wasn't happening, but still tried to threaten him._

_"Don't even bother. Thats just how its suppose to be" he said calmly, reaching for the collar of her dress. In panic, Blossom's hands went to his hand and she shook her head._

_"No!"_

_With a grunt, he twisted them away and simply tore her black dress apart, leaving the girl in her tights and underwear. Blossom felt her skin burn with heat and she could tell it'd turned the reddest it has ever been._

_With no warning, the elbow in her throat was replaced by a smack on the side of her face, making it turn away._

_"What's it, Blossom? Whats wrong?" he asked again, smacking her in the face again and again "Aren't you gonna fight? Huh? I thought you were a hero! What happened? C'mon! I thought you were better than me!" he kept on smacking her and she was still frozen._

_Brick stopped for a second and looked down at her, smirking and grinning evilly. The redhead had her head turned to the side, only in her underwear, laying down under him. He had all the control now, she couldn't turn away from him now._

_Laughing, he pinned his hands at her sides, standing over her "Cant just walk away now, can you?huh?" he hissed down at her "Nice seeing you like this for once, taking it like a fucking slut. Thats all you ever were, you filthy whore." Blossom's head was still to the side and she still managed to keep hold of her tears, so he grabbed her face, making her look into his eyes "You're just too stupid to realize we're meant to be!" he growled, smashing her back into the ground and resuming to punch her "We're fucking made for each other! You fucking bitch!" _

_Blossom couldn't take it anymore, so she tried struggling again "Leave me alone, leave me alone!" she shouted and pathetically started to hit him back, her voice has turned timid and weak._

_Brick didn't move an inch, but grew angrier._

_"We're rivals, we've always been. We're **counterparts**, for fuck's sake!" he yelled at her face._

_Brutally, he grabbed her by the hair and kissed her again, holding her by the nape of her neck. The girl meekly tried to defend herself. _

_"You're mine" he said in a husky voice "You. Are. Fucking. Mine!" he snarled at her face before kissing her again, biting down her lip roughly "You've always been" and again "You'll always be" and again._

_With a swift move, her bra has been ripped off and he'd thrown her back into the ground again, before jumping on her and kissing her again, this time, grabbing and roughly pinching her breasts. Blossom tried to fight back, but feeling his warm hands run through her body only made her more desperate._

_"Stop!" she start crying "Stop it! Stop!"_

_Brick stood up again over her. Blossom had brought both of her hands across her chest, looking to the side with her eyes tight shut, waiting for his next move. This made him laugh. The great Blossom Utonium standing that weak bellow him, it was like a dream coming true._

_"What? You want me to stop? Do you?" he chuckled sinisterly and ripped off her panties (which caused a gasp from the redhead), before pausing and said "Just remember this is all your fault." as he started to undo his own trousers._

_Blossom's eyes widened in fear and she tried to struggle away from him, hitting him, crawling away from him, but the hold of his legs over hear hips was too strong. _

_"This is all your fault!" he yelled, landing another smack on her face "If you could just come off your fucking pedestal, I wouldn't need to hurt you!"_

_Blossom looked up at him and anger boiled in her chest "I'm not yours." she hissed into his face "I'll never belong to you!" and this made Brick lash out at her, savagely. _

_Before she could do anything, a throbbing pain burned up between her legs "If you think so, then I'll just make you mine!" he yelled, thrusting into her again "You just gotta open your freaking eyes!" he growled as he bite down her ears._

_Blossom, panicked even more and started screaming on the top of her lungs for help, before his hot, broad palm slammed against her mouth._

_"Hey babe" he whispered into her ears, thrusting again and again, stronger each time "you're the one to blame here - made you bed, gotta lay in it, now! Just shut up and enjoy it!"_

* * *

When Brick broke the kiss, he broke the flashback at the same time. Now, Blossom was back to the present, to her kitchen, cornered against the wall and staring at his big red eyes and his evil smile.

"I bet you couldn't get a hold of yourself, could you?" he started, laughing in a cruel way "I know you enjoyed it. I know that was all you ever dreamt of, babe. And you just had to get your mouth running, didn't you?"

Blossom chocked on her tears and vigorously shook her head. She was still having the panic attack, trembling and sweating with a tight chest. Something urged inside her and she needed to get out of there. By instinct, she tried to run, but Brick was faster and slammed her back in the wall again with the move of an arm.

"Don't you fucking turn away from me." he looked intently in her eyes, towering her "Don't you fucking dare! You're mine, get a grasp of it!" he yelled before whacking his hand into her face, making it turn to the side.

"Get away from her."

Both redheads looked around to where the voice came from and there stood Professor Utonium, with his disheveled hair, wrinkly clothes and a face of someone who hasn't slept well last night.

Blossom's eyes widened and her lips curled down when Brick growled at him.

"What did you say?" he spoke, sinisterly, with his deep voice.

Professor sensed the danger in the boys' eyes but did not back down. Ignoring Blossom's shaky head, he straightened himself "I told you to get away from her. That's my daughter and that's no way to treat a woman."

The man paused, hardening his glare at the RowdyRuff in front of him.

"Get away from her"

* * *

R&R!

I decided to "show" the rape scene in parts, here, guys. I'm not used to it at all. Let me know what do you think of it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, guys! First of all, thank you everyone (Guest, Madame Fist, FadedIllusio101, Cococandy21, Genydarkside16, DirtyLikeHell and HellGirl) for reviewing! And there was some polemics in the next chapter I would like to clarify. In regards to Guest review: thank you for reading and reviewing, I do appreciate that (for saying its well written and also that it affected you emotionally). However, I did not appreciate what you say about the people that review this story.

Yes, I understand what you're trying to say, but I've gotten in contact (through PM) with most of these people, and I can assure you (also as a fan of dark fiction and avid reviewer, and Brick's character fan) people are not acclaiming him in an attempt to make him blameless, but in sheer appreciation of the dark, twisted plot itself (I, myself, am a lover of dark, evil, twisted plots and characters). No politics involved in the reviews you see here, really. But, I gotta admit I know where you're coming from since I kinda added a bit of "politics" in this story so I take the blame for this misunderstanding (and agree that, yes, theres something deadly wrong with the sociocultural attitudes surrounding the topics I'm writing about and your review was an alert to warn me to try my best to portray the whole situation as wrong as it actually is).

And, thank you Madame Fist and DirtyLikeHell for the support! Heh.

C**hapter 7**

"What did you say?" Brick spoke, sinisterly, with his deep voice.

Professor sensed the danger in the boys' eyes but did not back down. Ignoring Blossom's shaky head, he straightened himself "I told you to get away from her. That's my daughter and that's no way to treat a woman."

The man paused, hardening his glare at the RowdyRuff in front of him.

"Get away from her"

Brick could not believe the guts this man had. He looked like pure trash right now, has always known to be a weakling, a dork and was now giving _him _orders? He felt his red eyes burn with anger and unstoppable desire to tear the scientist in tiny little pieces and show him who he was really messing with. He motioned, intending to attack the man that spoke to him, when he felt something softly grabbing the mayhem of his teeshirt.

It was her. He didn't even need to fully look at her to know it was her. Professor, however, did not seem to have noticed her subtle move. Brick looked at her in the corner of his eyes, the redhead was visibly still panicking, but managed to hold herself and the boy could tell it'd taken all her strength to do so.

"No" she whispered, in a pleading that if Brick hadn't his super hearing, he wouldn't have caught it.

His eyes moved back to the scientist that eyed him in a defiant way, still oblivious to Blossom's move. Brick's desire to tear the man to pieces had dissipated.

"Please. Just don't." she whispered again, making him fully look at her now.

Her expression was covered in a plea. Her large pink eyes were frowning desperately and her mouth quivered worriedly. Brick's red eyes moved at the Professor again.

And he left.

The kitchen exit door banged shut when Brick left, leaving the tense atmosphere in the kitchen, which made Blossom feel her body slightly, very slightly, going loose in relaxation, realizing air from her lungs, before hearing a body fall in the kitchen floor with a thud.

_"Professor!?"_

* * *

"Its all over."

Butch rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his black coffee and kept on reading his hentai manga. Boomer had banged his blonde head on the top of the kitchen bar since Brick left and wouldn't stop muttering, it was starting to get into the green eyed Ruff's nerves.

It has been a little over six months since Boomer bursted in the room, fell on his knees, and broke the news to his brothers while simultaneously crying and pleading for their brothers to not disgrace him or "any shit like that, man". Butch and Brick exchanged glances and shrugged at the blue ruff. "_To be quite honest, Boomer, I'm shocked you're banging a girl at all" _Butch had said, to which Brick nodded. But the green-eyed brother found out later that, when it comes to Boomer, banging a girl does not mean he won't be acting like a faggot.

"Get over it." he replied at his brother "Who cares about her? There's a whole load of blue-eyed, chubby blondes with large breasts in the sea. Just ask one of them to put on pigtails and you'll be good."

"But man!" Boomer cried, this time raising his head at his brother "She was the one."

Butch narrowed his eyes at Boomer's glassy ones "What does that even mean? 'The one'. I keep hearing bitches talk like that and I can never get a grasp of what it means. The one, the one on what and for what? The one to what?" he wondered to himself.

"The one! M, my one love, dude." Boomer insisted.

"Oh cut that crap!"

"She's unique, bro."

"Like...?

"She's caring-"

Butch motioned a gag.

"Sweet..."

"Good, you won't have diabetes from sucking her."

"Selfless..."

"Who even cares about selfless people!?"

"And gives the best blow jobs ever."

Butch stopped in his tracks "Ok, now that's an important one."

Boomer moved his head to face his brother, nodding "I know, she has always been into popsicles and lollipops since we were kids. She has got a whole damn lot of training, you know."

Now that was a totally different story all right.

Butch's pupils dilated immediately, resembling two dark-green moons "I'll help you get that bitch back" he said mechanically, throwing his hentai away.

Boomer narrowed his eyes at his brother and raised his head "Hey! She never even left me yet!"

"But she will! Because, well." Butch answered, doing a gesture with his hands that said 'you know why' and added "...Right after kicking your ass."

Boomer sighed and pouted. His brother was a hundred percent right "I know she will, wished she didn't have that tiny hardcore bit, it'd be so easy to just-"

"Manipulate her?"

"Yes!" Boomer laid back in the chair "I mean, I just see how it's easy for you with these bimbos you date around."

And that was true, Butch was the ultimate lady's man one could find around in Townsville. While Boomer's deep blue eyes did not help anything when he was required to seduce someone, Butch was smooth talker and his manipulative skills could only topped by Brick's, the blonde boy was sure. He just wished for a little bit of this talent both his brothers had. Not as much as either of them, thought, just a little bit would be enough to deal with Bubbles' nature.

"Well, I wish my brother weren't such a pussy." Butch chuckled as he went back to his hentai, which made Boomer scowl.

"Hey!" Boomer's eyes shot up in a shocking and angry expression "Brick's not a pussy!"

This time, Butch snorted a laugh "God knows I wasn't talking about Brick, man!"

* * *

James went through the whole day just waiting for it to be over. He'd been stupid enough to go to school, in hopes to see Blossom, which she missed and it hit him that it was pretty predictable she'd be missing it. It was such an odd, thought, however, "Blossom" and "missing school" without a "never" between; it was basically automatic to think he'd go to school and see her there, walking up and down the halls, checking if her ribbon wasn't looking sloppy, sitting in the front row and raising her hand to answer every single question (and getting them all right), offering help to anyone that needed it... The list goes on.

But Blossom's absence wasn't the only thing that made him hate that day. It were the word being spread: the whispers behind his back and the glances he got. "I can't believe he came today!", "Poor James, didn't you hear?", "It was shocking", "But, did you see what she was wearing yesterday?", "What did she do, though?", "What would you expect, I mean..."

It all made his blood boil. If James wasn't himself, or at least was in another condition, he'd have ended up the day picking up numerous fights.

"James!"

He looked back and greeted Mitch with a tilt of his head and a "Hey" and stopped to listen to what the boy had to say. He wasn't really any close to him and spoke once, in some chemistry project they had to work together.

The boy approached him, rather uneasily "Hey, man! How, how-huh, how's it going?" he greeted, scratching the back of his head with his brown eyes fixed on his torso, in a glassy way.

James eyes turned bored. It was painfully obvious the boy was trying his hardest not to look at the wheelchair, as if it was a dead body or Medusa herself.

"Going well" he replied carelessly, nodding, but decided to forget politeness (it was Mitch! Of all people!) and just cut it "Huh, need anything?"

"No... no, no." Mitch vigorously shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets nervously "Just. Checking on you, to see if you were alright..." he started saying, and completed, after receiving a weird look from James "After the whole thing, you know."

James shrugged and wondered why _he_'d be needing to have people checking on him, since he was pretty much the victim's boyfriend in this whole story "Yeah. I was going to see her just now" he said, still not being able to make himself mention Blossom's name out loud.

Mitch's eyebrows lift his eyebrows in a surprised expression. "Really? Are you?" he questioned, to which James merely nodded.

"Yes, she might be in need of something." he told simply, scratching the back of his head uneasily. In fact, he didn't know exactly why he was heading to the Utoniums' Household, but he needed to answer something.

Mitch's eyes turned confused, and James felt a tingle of pity coming from him. "Oh" was all he could say, and it instantly made the other one frown.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him.

Mitch shifted his weight from one leg to another "No, nothing. It's just, I didn't expect you to do something like this."

This time, James glared "And why not?"

Mitch noticed it and straightened his back "Because that's the last thing people do when they get cheated on" he told simply, shrugging.

It took Blossom's boyfriend a split of second of shock before realizing what he really had said. "Excuse me?" James' brown eyes turned angry, in a furious, hard glare at the boy in front of him.

Mitch noticed James' fist clenching in an offensive way and his dangerous glare, and thanked the Lords the guy had suffered that accident, or else, he would be in serious trouble. That's why he raised his shoulders as nonchalantly as he did while James was practically fuming.

"Well." he sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked past James "Girls can go to the police and say whatever they want to... To cover up some misdeed." and turning around, before leave, rolling his eyes again "If I were you, I'd give that some thought."

* * *

R&R!

Warning: to some people, the first part may seem "sweet", well, give that up, you ARE wrong and will see why in the next chapters (and no! Professor is fine! It's just, i tried to be funny, sorry)!

Wish I'd written more. But uh, eager writer here *shrugs* you guys deserved more, sorry


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back, bitches. Before i can continue, a few things: 1. I'm sorry for taking forever 2. I hate this chapter, it's super boring 3. But necessary. 4. However, when I started this story I thought I'd be much further in the plot than I am now. We're not even in with 5% of the story, what's wrong with me!? Am I too detailist? Please let me know. **That's a personal request to each one of you. **

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe that!" Buttercup bellowed "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD!"

The green-eyed PowerPuff had been screaming and cursing at the heavens for the half past hour, pacing in the living room back and forth, right after Blossom managed to call for her, to help Professor. Naturally, Bubbles tagged along and has restricted herself to lay Professor's fainted body in the couch and sit silently by her father's side.

In the chair by their side, Blossom breathed in and out "Buttercup, please-" but she never had a chance to finish her sentence.

"How in the world did he get here!?" Buttercup had gotten into her sister's face, her face twisted in the angriest expression it has ever worn (and for Buttercup, that was a lot) "How did he!?"

Now, Blossom had no idea what to say. When she found the strength to overcome what was left of her uncontrollable emotions, she moved upstairs to call for help and all she could blurt out was that Brick has been in the house and Professor had fainted. Now, her ever so speeding mind has gone blank as her mouth went agape, answerlessly.

"So!?" Buttercup pushed "How, in the world, that asshole got here!? And, and how did he even went his way to threaten _Professor!_?"

"Uh, ah-" Blossom stammered, but the truth involuntarily came out anyway "He just entered."

This made Buttercup's expression disappear and Bubbles stand up, mostly out of sheer shock.

"He entered?" the blonde puff was the one to speak this time, a worried look on her face "What do you mean, Blossom?"

The redhead breathed in again, she had never seen her younger sister look so serious "He just, did. He opened the kitchen door and entered." she felt pathetic for saying this, but that was the truth and it was wrong to hide it, besides stupid: her sisters would find it out as soon as Professor was awake.

"And, you were with Professor in the kitchen?" Buttercup's eyebrow raised as she spoked, making her own conclusions "That's how he ended up threatening Professor and, well, basically making him faint off fear?"

Blossom's lower lip tucked between her teeth and she shook her head. She'd never felt that childish in all her life, specially in front of her sisters. "I, I was in the kitchen. Professor, he arrived a little later after, after _Brick_ entered the house" she told them, still feeling difficulty in spelling out his name whereas the mere thought of him sent shivers down her spine.

A moment of silence passed by between the three sisters, before something hit on Buttercup and she pulled Blossom by her arm, tugging at her sleeve, making her stand up.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Blossom tried to exclaim and discuss, but Buttercup only ignored her and pulled the sleeve up, to reveal the fresh bruises in her elbow, provoking a gasp from Bubbles and Blossom's embarrassment. She repeated it with her sister's other arm, who had identical bruises, in the shape of a hand, with the exact mark of tugged fingers in it, and finally let her go.

"These weren't there yesterday." the raven haired sister spoke darkly, referring to the newly marks as she eyed Blossom "He did that. That bastard, what did he do to you!?"

Blossom's pink eyes travelled from her arms to Buttercup's angry, almost accusing glare and Bubbles' scared expression, that she half covered placing a hand over her mouth, but fitting her as hard as the green-eyed sister. It almost made the redhead weep. _Almost._ In a whim, Blossom recomposed herself and pulled both her sleeves down.

"He was just angry." she attempted to brush it off, but this only raised Buttercup's fury.

"Angry?" she hissed venomously "He was, _angry_!? That, that bastard, asshole, perverted, scumbag" she started to spit insult after insult uncontrollably before starting to scream "_I'll show him angry!_"

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted in exasperation "Will you-" but her sister got in her face again.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"ah, I did-"

"Why didn't you call us_ right_ when he got here?" Buttercup hissed through her teeth, stepping closer and closer to her sister.

Blossom tried to keep her posture, but she really was in the merge of tears. What was she supposed to say? "I was too scared to do anything, and this lead to Professor putting his own life at risk for me"? She couldn't. She'd loose her sisters trust at the exact moment with no possibility of getting it back. So, she put her best brave mask and lied.

"Excuse you!" Blossom raised her voice, stepping against Buttercup, who seemed taken aback by the sudden attitude change "But I believe I can fight my own battles without depending on you two."

"Yeah? Really, can you?" Buttercup questioned, and the redhead felt a sting inside of her "So why the Professor's fainted? And why you called us at all?"

Blossom could've broken at that exact time, but she kept her mask the only way she could, with arrogance "He's alright, isn't he? He's fainted, but he's alright. And so am I. Thats all that matters. Now you two go on and take care of him." she ordered her sisters and walked upstairs with a nose stuck up in the air, without even looking back them.

However, by the moment she arrived in her room, the mask fell down and she broke down crying.

* * *

Bubbles sat silently as she watched her father drink the freshly-made coffee. She smiled kindly "How's it Professor?"

He sighed softly after a sip "Wonderful, dear" the scientist said, warmly smiling at his daughter and held her hand gently "Thank you so much for that"

The blonde girl cracked a smile, though just as warmly, and went to hug her father "You don't need to thank me for anything, dad. I was _really_ scared." she managed to whisper.

Professor, who'd noticed how fragile her voice became broke the hug, shaking his head with a chuckle "There is nothing to worry about, Bubbles! I didn't raise three super powered girls being a weakling nerd. You girls are not the only tough ones in this household, y'know baby-doll!"

This made Bubbles' mood change and she chuckled. Not only because of her father's funny ways, but seeing him trying to speak like a tough guy with tacky nicknames made her remember when he tried to gain muscles by lifting weights using her stuffed toys, and failed miserably.

"What about your sisters?"

Her voice got caught in her throat, in a bit of a shock "Oh. Well. Buttercup..." she paused for a moment in thought "She's in the training room, blowing off some steam, I guess..." her voice trailed off

Professor nodded "That sounds like her. Blossom?'

"Upstairs." Bubbles replied simply and rapidly, before closing her pink thin lips in a straight line. That was enough body language for Professor.

"Alright, I can see. I guess it's going to be this way during the day." he sighed again, his cheeks becoming a slight red tone, out of sheer emotion "I'll try talking to them. Both." he completed after a pause, receiving a nod from Bubbles "What about you, sweetie?"

The blonde looked up in surprise "Me? I'm, I'm fine."

The man shrugged "I know! I can see that." he said motioning at her "I just meant, what are you going to do during the whole day? I know neither of your sisters are looking for company right now."

"Oh yeah" the blonde girl let out a small laugh "I guess I'll just stay home. Watch TV. Cook... read a book."

Professor shot her a serious look and she chuckled.

"Nicholas Sparks!"

He rolled his eyes "Ok, now that sounds much more in-character. Blossom's the one to flip through Virginia Wolf's."

Bubbles sighed "Yeah..." Though why couldn't she be the one flipping through the great classics? Why did she always have to be the one reading romances and light stories? For the sake of the moment, the blonde let that slip "But, you know Professor... You guys won't need me much around here, right?" she knew to end her sentence in her cutest voice tone as she batted her lashes.

A certain text message had just came her mind and she knew she had someone to straight things with. _Baby, I know you're angry. Can we talk?_

Professor raised his eyebrows at the girl "Well. It's always good to have you around, you know. But, if you have more important things to do-"_  
_

"Oh no no no!" the blonde raised her arms "I didn't mean _more important_, but-"

Professor cut her off by raising a knowingly hand "Bubbles, you're the social butterfly of the family. Thank God, somebody has to be. So, if you need to go out and meet anyone of your interest, go on. Just as long as you be safe."

The blonde girl beamed and hugged her father tightly "I will!" and then, after landing him a kiss on the cheek, went zooming upstairs "I'mgonnagetreadyandleaveinfiveminutes, thaaanks!"

However, before she could reach the bedroom door, there was a knock in the door and the blonde stopped in her tracks.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" she said, zooming to the front door hurriedly, deciding that was the least she could do.

* * *

All Blossom wanted to do was to mourn over her own tragedy, distressfully. Much too melodramatic, yes, and shameful so, but what was she to do? She was lethargic and woeful at the same time, the only strength left in her was to cover herself in her well-known mask of arrogance.

That was Blossom's main mechanism of defence ever since she was created. When she realized her and her sisters had been deceived, shamed by the citizens, turned down by their own father, she'd had the very same sensations as of now, except in a _much_ lesser degree. From that moment and over the years, as she failed and was shamed for it, for being human, she learnt to hold her head high and act as if she thought too high of herself to be bothered by it, in hopes to make people around believe it didn't hurt her when she was looked down, when every time it happened she locked herself in the bathroom until she could sweep the dirt under the carpet again.

Of course, she often had that fiery determination to fight but these certain moments were what got her the most, the times she did wrong. This time, it felt like she'd majorly messed up, majorly done wrong.

Wasn't good enough to fight back from the very beginning, wasn't strong enough to overcome what came next at the police department or to defend her own father. As soon as Buttercup cornered her, Blossom put up on her mask and walked away. Now, all these self-depreciating thoughts ran over and over her mind as she laid in her bed and slightly drifted herself to sleep, but not completely.

"Now wasn't that embarrassing for you."

Her spine was sent down with a chill, but she fought to remain logical. She was drifting to sleep and therefore, into the same nightmare she had last night.

He seemed to click his tongue "What a situation, heh babe? Think Mr. Science down there can't tell the breaking point to send one to the booby hatch" he chuckled deeply "That's lucky for you, or else granted you'd be in your way to one of those, next to the other lunatics."

Blossom's closed eyes shut tight. The voice was too real to be a dream, but the girl tried to convince herself it was all just her mind playing it. It was her mind playing tricks on her, that's what it was.

"What? The cat ate your tongue?" now her mind replayed footsteps, to go with his mocking voice. Her subconsciousness really knew how to play tricks.

The situation turned around though, when she _felt_ someone sitting by her side on her bed. Blossom's pink eyes shot open, panicked. The subconsciousness wasn't that good to play with her senses.

Automatically, her eyes shut down again as her body froze in the fetal position she was laying. Blossom didn't move an inch, didn't make a sound or merely opened her eyes, not even when she felt two strong arms at both of her sides and his hot breath on her neck.

"What's it, Bloss?" he whispered in her ear and replied the question "Did the cat eat your tongue?"

In a split of second, his lips laid upon her neck and sucked on it. Blossom remained froze. In another split of second, she felt a hand grabbing one of her breasts and sucking turned into biting, and that was enough. Before she could help it, the redhead found herself crying out in pain.

_"Blossom!"_

A high-pitched voice echoed in the room and made the girl finally shot up, opening her eyes... to find herself alone in her room, except for Bubbles' presence standing at the door with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok...?" the blonde tilted her head, stepping inside "You were, screaming."

Blossom's face lost its colour for a moment before she replied, distractedly "Oh, was I?" receiving a nod from her blonde sister to which she replied in the same distracted, nonchalantly tone "Wow, I don't even remember falling asleep! Go figure these tricks the mind play us..."

Bubbles nodded again, this time her eyes scanned the room "Sure. Go figure. I'm, I'm going out, I need to dress myself." she gestured to her Hello Kitty baby doll and completed, after a pause "There's a visit for you downstair, by the way."

* * *

dan dan dan! Nothing that mattered to the story happened!

(My apologies to all of you)

R&R!


End file.
